Currently, hidden dangers exist in an overwhelming majority of existing ordinary wall outlets/receptacles and power strips available in the market. For example, due to a strong curiosity, children may try to hold a piece of conductive metal thin stick with a hand and insert it into a left hole or a right hole of an outlet/receptacle. In this case, they would get shocked, which greatly influences a safety performance of such a product.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.